


I Been Too Long on the Mainland

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Brief Impregnation Kink, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unnegotiated Kink, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Johnny says he wants to be the guy and, buster, if that's what he wants then that's what he'll get.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 36
Kudos: 156





	I Been Too Long on the Mainland

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: consensual, but unnegotiated, misgendering for kink purposes; unchallenged homophobia in the form of characterising the penetrative partner as 'the guy' in anal sex; Johnny calls Daniel a slut a few times
> 
> Title comes from Jimmy Buffett's Treat Her Like A Lady

“If we’re doing this I’m gonna be the guy,” Johnny says against Daniel LaRusso’s neck as he hitches one of his legs up against his waist and pins him against the wall to grind.

Daniel laughs and grinds back against him.

Johnny expects a lecture about outdated homophobic attitudes and how they were both the guy. He doesn’t expect what happens next. 

“What if I’m not that kind of girl?” Daniel tips his head back, heavy lidded and gasping. 

It surprises him so much that he nearly drops the other man on the floor, but he recovers quickly.

“The kind of girl who lets boys like me push them up against walls? That kind of girl?” he asks and bites down on his neck hard. “Don’t give me that, Danielle, I know you’re a little slut.” 

“Hey,” Daniel raps him hard on the shoulder. “If you’re gonna call me a girl you can treat me like a lady.” 

Johnny’s mind empties and his hips buck up without any conscious instruction from his brain. Daniel laughs at him again. Fucker. 

“I think the lady doth protest too much,” he says and leans down to cup Daniel’s sizable bulge. 

“Not my fault when you’re touchin’ me like that,” Daniel mutters, while twitching in the palm of his hand. “I’m a nice girl. I’ve never even gone all the way with a guy.”

From a million miles away, Johnny wonders if this was part of the bit or if it was true. Either way… 

“You gonna go all the way with me, baby girl?” he asks, giving Daniel a quick squeeze before putting his hand back on the back of his neck. “You gonna let me fuck you?” 

“Ask nice,” Daniel leans back into the hand against his neck and closes his eyes. 

“Please,” Johnny says and presses a near chaste kiss against his temple. “Please let me, Daniel, I’ll make it good for you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Daniel whispers. “You can.” 

Johnny hitches his other leg up around his waist and carries him from the living room to his bedroom where there’s lube and condoms with their names on 'em by the bed.

“You’re strong,” Daniel groans and squeezes his biceps. “No one’s ever carried me like this before.”

“You’re not heavy,” Johnny says lightly and leans in to kiss him. “Little slip of a thing like you.” 

“God, fuck you, man” Daniel laughs a little, breaking character. 

“Patience,” Johnny says with a smirk. 

He stops by the bed and all but throws Daniel down on it and the air goes out of him with a hard exhale as he hits the mattress. 

“That’s not nice,” he pouts, but still spreads his legs for Johnny to lie between. “You said you’d be gentle my first time.”

“Sorry,” says Johnny, not even a little bit sorry. 

He pulls off his shirt and goes to lie on top of the other man, hips slotting into the space between his thighs. He starts pulling Daniel’s shirt out of his pants.

“Let’s see the girls,” he smirks and Daniel rolls his eyes, but covers his nipples as if scandalised when Johnny rips his shirt off him. 

Johnny takes both wrists in his hands and pins them above his head. Daniel has flat, brown nipples, which isn’t surprising, but he bucks up against Johnny’s mouth when he seals his lips around one, which kind of is. Again, Johnny wonders how much of this is an act and how much of it is real. 

He rubs a thumb over the other nipple and nips the one in his mouth, enjoying the twitches of Daniel’s hips beneath him when he does. If it was all for show, the guy was a better actor than he’d realised. 

He looks up and Daniel’s face is bright red.

“I know they’re small,” he says, sounding anxious and uncertain. Jesus. 

“They’re perfect,” Johnny says.

He cups his hands under Daniel’s pecs and pushes them together, putting his face between them so he could suck a bruise there. 

Daniel surges up beneath him and starts tugging at his own belt. 

“Eager,” Johnny smiles up at him. “I knew you were a slut.” 

“Shut up, Johnny,” Daniel says, but he groans when he does. 

Johnny goes to help the guy out of his pants and pulls them down in a quick, harsh pull. Daniel is hard and leaking in his briefs, a wet spot turning transparent where the tip pushes against the material. Johnny leans down and sucks an open mouthed kiss against the fabric and enjoys Daniel’s aborted moan that dies when he shoves his fist in his mouth.

Johnny looks up.

“I want to hear you, baby girl,” he says. “It’s okay, it’s supposed to feel good.” 

Daniel nods, looking wrecked. Johnny hooks his thumbs around the waistband of Daniel’s tighty whities (nerd) and drags them down to where his pants are bunched up at his ankles, over his shoes. He kisses into the crease of Daniel’s groin and grips him nice and firm with his left hand, giving him a few lazy pumps. He keeps himself pretty tidy in the pubic hair department, Johnny notes idly, and wonders if it’s all just topiary and keeping the edges trimmed or if he’s done a thorough job. 

He reaches down to tug one shoe off and then another and then pulls his pants and underwear past his ankles, leaving him bare save for his socks (he is wearing sock stays with them, which is both ridiculous and a little hot). He climbs back up the length of Daniel’s bottom half and puts a hand on each knee, pushing his legs open. 

He reaches forward to put a palm under each of Daniel’s asscheeks and lifts his hips a little before spreading his ass and satisfying his curiosity. Yep. He’d done the back as well as the front and sides. 

Before he quite realises what he’s doing, he’s leaning forward and putting his mouth there, touching the flat of his tongue against Daniel’s asshole. 

“Jesus Christ, Johnny!” Daniel jumps a little at the contact. 

He pulls back.

“Has no one ever eaten you out, sweetheart?” he asks, sugary sweet. “Do you want me to stop?”

Daniel lets out a long shuddering breath and pulls his thighs up to his chest, grabbing the back of each knee with either hand, in lieu of answering verbally. 

Johnny smiles and leans back in licking firm strokes against Daniel’s twitching hole. He circles the rim a few times with the pointed tip of his tongue and then pushes in, just a little. 

“Fuuuck,” Daniel says and bucks up against Johnny’s mouth.

He puts a firm arm over his hips and holds him down. 

“In a minute,” he replies. 

He pulls back enough to grab the lube off the bedside counter and slicks up his index and middle fingers, before leaning back close and touching him with the pads of his fingers and his tongue at the same time. 

“Johnny…” Daniel’s voice cracks on the second syllable. 

“What is it, baby girl?” Johnny asks. 

He wants to push inside and feel the softness and heat of Daniel around his finger, but he waits for an answer.

“Will it hurt?” Daniel asks him and bites a lip. 

“No,” Johnny says. “I promise it won’t. Just relax for me and tell me if you want me to stop.”

Daniel nods and Johnny pushes forward with the tip of his index finger. Daniel’s head falls back and his mouth falls open. 

“Oh god,” he says. 

“I haven’t even shown you the fun part yet,” Johnny says.

He crooks his finger in search of Daniel’s prostate and smiles when he feels it firm and smooth under his finger.

“Oh god!” Daniel’s hips snap forward. Johnny laughs. 

He fingers him for close to twenty minutes, leaning up to kiss him and swallow the little gasps from his mouth as his fingers continue to massage his prostate firmly. His dick is leaking profusely and, honestly, Johnny is thinking maybe they’ll just stick with this for now. He’s kind of curious to see if Daniel can come like this. 

Eventually though, Daniel grabs his wrist and tugs his hand away.

“Johnny,” he says with his breath still shuddering. “Fuck my pussy.”

Johnny’s brain blinks out and fills with white noise. Jesus, he’d forgotten they were doing that. After a second, Daniel is starting to look embarrassed and Johnny surges forward to kiss him again. 

“Yeah, okay, princess,” he says. 

He rolls the condom on and gets up close between Daniel’s legs. He rests the head of his cock against his opening and opens his mouth to ask if he’s sure, but then Daniel’s legs tighten around him and he sinks in the first inch and a half. 

“Fuck,” he says and this time Daniel laughs at him. “Okay.”

He sinks the rest of the way down and groans as he bottoms out. 

“How do you feel?” he asks quietly into the curve of Daniel’s neck, which is fast becoming one of his favourite places to hang out. 

“Okay,” Daniel says, his voice a little tight. “It’s good, just give me a second.”

Johnny nods and waits, holding his breath. Before long, Daniel’s hips push up against his and he starts moving slowly. 

He wonders again if this is really Daniel’s first time. 

“I won’t break,” Daniel says and gives him a filthy twist of his hips. 

“Yeah, okay,” Johnny says and starts moving faster. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

Daniel says nothing to that except for a self satisfied little moan and Johnny leans down to bite at his jaw. 

“Don’t give me bruises where they’ll show,” Daniel pushes him off. 

“Oh right, because you’re a nice girl,” Johnny smirks. “Can’t let people know what you let me do to you.” 

“Sex isn’t something you ‘do to’ someone,” Daniel says, digging his fingers into Johnny’s lower back and urging him faster still. “I’m pretty sure there’s two of us involved here.”

“Yeah,” Johnny says and, in his defense, he did mean what he said next as a joke and couldn’t be held responsible for how hot he found it after the fact. “Fucking your little pussy on my cock.” 

It seems to work for Daniel too though, who throws his head back against the pillow and comes like the Pulitzer Fountain between their bellies. 

“Fuck,” Johnny says and Daniel groans a little helplessly. “Fuck, hang on, me too.”

“You gonna put a baby in me?” Daniel moans and, actually, Johnny is going to maintain that he had been going to come anyway and just didn’t have time to switch gears.

They stare at each other and start to giggle helplessly. The movement of their bodies makes him slip out of Daniel with a lack of fanfare, but they are still clinging to each other laughing their asses off. 

“What the fuck was that?” Johnny asks him between bouts of laughter.

“I dunno, man, I was trying to ‘yes, and’ you,” Daniel has tears sliding out of his eyes sideways. 

“Jesus, that would be the last thing we need,” Johnny says. “Can you imagine?”

“Was that whole thing even hot or did neither of us want to say uncle first?” Daniel asks him. 

“I’m not going to say it wasn’t hot,” Johnny says. “But, to be clear, I am okay with fucking guys. It’s not… that.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Daniel says. “But, also in the interest of clarity, I don’t object to being your baby girl sometimes.” 

“Yeah?” Johnny asks and leans in close again to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Daniel says against his lips when he pulls back. “It’s kinda fun not having to be ‘the guy.’”

Two weeks later Johnny is bent over the washing machine realising just how wise his baby girl is as Daniel pushes into him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion in the LawRusso Discord about Daniel upping the ante and refusing to be embarrassed by Johnny calling him a girl. The line "If you're gonna call me a girl you can treat me like a lady" is the brainchild of thenewgothicromance


End file.
